


Digging Club Seoul

by GuJelly



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Blue-Haired Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Happy Ending, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Cat Dad, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Minor Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Pre-quarantine ig, Producer Han Jisung | Han, Romance, Seo Changbin is a Bastard, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Texting, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuJelly/pseuds/GuJelly
Summary: For the first time, Twenty-one-year-old Lee Minho falls for a blue-haired stranger.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	1. Suddenly

Bright lights entangled with a manufactured fog filled Minho’s vision as he entered the crowded and booming night club. He didn’t frequent places like that, but it was a special Saturday night. Chan had finally landed his career in being a producer under a well-known company, and it needed a celebration. And so, there Minho was with his closest friends, surrounded by multitudes of people dancing and drinking. 

“I’ll pay for drinks tonight!” Chan called over the boisterous music once everyone had sat down at a rounded table. Felix took a seat next to his boyfriend, Changbin, and Minho following suit by sitting across from the couple. 

“Perfect,” Changbin cheered and picked up the laminated menu that laid in the center of the table. “I want to drink plenty, who’s driving?” the grey-haired male questioned at the group. 

Minho sighed and raised his hand. “I’ll drive us back. I just want to dance tonight, I’m not in the mood to get wasted.” The other three nodded and proceeded to order their drinks, Chan settling for a simple beer, Felix requesting a sweet lemonade, and Changbin asking for a bottle of Soju and fried chicken. The night strived on, all four of them downing shots while eating in between, laughing loud enough to be heard between them as the music continued to play in the background. The group had finally decided to move from their seated position and joined the crowd of strangers in dancing to the strong bassed night sound. 

Felix kept his arms rested over Chan’s shoulders as they swayed their hips together, Minho and Changbin left to themselves amongst random faces who moved against them. The brown-haired male turned his head towards the front of the dancing area where the DJ booth was, his russet-colored eyes stopping their movement once they had landed on an unfamiliar yet strikingly gorgeous face. 

He was of a small frame, not much could be seen of him from the booth covering the lower half of his body, but he was cute. Puffy cheeks, cyber blue hair, all tied in together with what seemed to be an oversized sweater. He was perfect.

“Someone got your attention?” 

Minho turned his head back towards Changbin after staring at the energetic DJ, his eyes meeting the shorter once more with a nod. “Yeah, the DJ is cute.” he pointed towards the booth, Changbin standing on his toes to try and see who his elder was pointing at. 

Changbin’s eyebrows raised once he saw who he was directed towards, his hand reaching out to grab Chan from Felix. “Hyung! Isn’t that Jisung?” 

The blonde frowned and looked up and over the crowd of people dancing nearby the DJ booth, his eyes squinting to try and get sight of who was playing the music. “I didn't know he was working here. Wanna go say hi?”

“Lets,” Changbin affirmed with a nod, grabbing Minho by the side of his white button-up shirt and dragging him up to the front of the stage. 

Chan walked up the stairs with the three others following behind him, Minho’s curious eyes wandering to get a better view of Jisung. He wasn't nervous, he was always known to be the flirty type, but he couldn’t help but feel some sort of shyness as they approached Jisung. Chan greeted the petite blue-haired DJ with open arms. The two talked with wide grins, Felix and Changbin joining in on the conversation. 

The three knew each other quite well. Chan, Changbin, and Jisung all went to the same music school together and even formed a rapping group while studying in the same program. Jisung was still a student while the other two had graduated already, but he DJ-ed on weekends for experience and work. Felix only knew Jisung through affiliation with Chan, but they got along well from being the same age. 

“Minho, say hi. This is a good friend of mine, Jisung!” Chan smiled and held his hands out as if he was presenting Jisung as a work of art, which wouldn't have been far off from Minho’s interpretation of him. Now that he got a closer view, he was much more attractive than before. There was something unique to his style of oversized tops paired with tight pants and chunky shoes. 

Changbin placed his arm around Minho’s shoulder and pointed at the elder with his free hand. “He’s not normally this quiet, he just thinks you're cute.” he snickered, Minho whipping his head towards him and pushing the slightly-tipsy male off of him. It didn't matter if Changbin had the intentions of being a drunkard wingman, he felt embarrassed. 

Jisung covered his toothy grin with his small hand, giggling uncontrollably at the exchange. He held his hand out towards Minho in a friendly manner, smiling at him in an attempt to ease his nerves. “Nice to meet you, I’m DJ HAN- or Jisung!” 

Minho chuckled nervously and reached his hand out to shake the smaller, his heart nearly pounding from the simple interaction. “I’m Minho, nice to meet you too, Jisung.” he warmly smiled, pulling back from the handshake. Despite wanting to rip Changbin’s mouth off, he was right. He was only shy because of Jisung’s cuteness. 

“You two should hang out sometime.” Changbin teased, earning a smack on the back of the head from Minho. “Ow! I’m trying to help you out!” the shorted whined and rubbed the sore spot, frowning up at the brown-haired male. 

Chan moved to grab Changbin with a forced smile, bowing at Jisung in apology. “I think we should get going now. We’ll catch up later.” the eldest bid in farewell, dragging Changbin behind him as Felix followed nonchalantly. 

Minho cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his pockets awkwardly, the heels of his black boots feeling as if they were melting into the stage flooring. “Changbin’s quite the guy,” Jisung spoke up, his hands playing with a stray thread from his shirt. 

“He is.” Minho laughed breathily, his eyes meeting Jisung and then returning to the ground. “I’m sorry about him, he’s a little tipsy.” 

“Is that why he was more obnoxious than usual?” Jisung jokingly replied, causing both of them to laugh together. 

“I can’t believe we haven’t met before when we share three of the same friends though. I’d be more than glad to hang out.” the musician smiled once more with his full cheeks, his gesture shy. Jisung was an introverted person, he was comfortable with those he was close with but introverted and shy around strangers. He was taken back by the few minutes of meeting Minho, nobody has ever thought of him to be cute- or at least nobody that he knew of. Jisung was a reserved producer that didn't busy himself with situations that caused his heart to beat quickly. He felt awkward and could only laugh at the moment, but he didn't want to leave Minho hanging for the night.

Minho chuckled lightly at Jisung once more, his eyes returning to look into his similarly dark ones. “I’d enjoy that as well...can I have your phone number?” he smiled in a timid manner, his delicate yet slightly calloused hands holding his sleek forest green phone forward. “I’m the designated driver, and I don’t want to keep you from playing music.” 

“Of course…!” Jisung nodded with a bit too much enthusiasm. He had forgotten that he was a DJ and was supposed to be turning disks and adding random beats. The smaller male took Minho’s phone and typed his number in as a new contact, dorkily adding a photo to his name by taking a quick selfie, then handing it back to the other. “There you go!” 

The brown-haired male pocketed his device with a grin. “Thanks, I’ll text you.” he grinned with a wave before walking down from the stage and out through the main exit, leaving Jisung back to his shift. 

Minho pushed the iron doors open and finally breathed in the fresh air of the night, nearly panting for an extra breath. He was successful in getting the cute boy’s number, but his chest was tight and his stomach felt funny. The male shook his head and whipped his car-keys out of his pocket before walking up the street where he had parked earlier. 

“Took you long enough,” Changbin snootily spoke upon Minho entering the driver’s side of the car, everyone buckling up. “Did you get his number?” Felix beamed and sat up, kicking at the back of Chan’s passenger side chair. 

“Yeah, I did.” 

  
  


After driving everyone home from a night of partying, Minho sluggishly dragged his legs up the concrete steps to his two-bedroom apartment. Enough space for two people, but most spacious for one. The spare bedroom served as a miniature dance room. He had it renovated to place the floors as wooden and the walls covered in full-length mirrors and stretching bars. It was a personal space, but his cats always found their way inside.

He pushed his key through the lock and turned before entering the sweet-scented home, meows being heard upon his entry. Soonie, Doongie, and Dori came to greet their owner, sniffing at his boots before going off to their large cat tree cornered in the living room. Minho sighed and slipped his shoes off, then heading over to his bedroom to wash up and tuck himself in for the night.

Normally he would work out before going to bed, but after a night of dancing and talking, he was fatigued. He dried his hair off and fell back into his queen-sized bed with a simple pair of cat patterned pajamas on. They were a gift, a comfortable one at that. 

The man grabbed his phone from beside him and unlocked it, his heart panging once he remembered Jisung had given him his number and that he needed to text him. 

“Shit,” Minho bit at his lower lip, his eyebrows knitting together.

It had been years since the last time he texted someone he thought was cute or had “feelings” for, not that he wanted to say he had feelings for the blue-haired boy so soon, but he left his stomach feeling close to illness. He held his phone up and tapped around to find Jisung’s number, then typing in a simple “ _ Hey! Did you get home alright? _ ” That’s a normal first text, right? It wasn't too invasive or too friendly, it was a perfect middle ground for them to start texting. Minho clicked the blue send button and tossed his phone right back down next to him. Facedown and covering the possible screen light from a new notification. 

After what seemed to be an hour of waiting, his phone finally dinged. Minho sat up with urgency and grabbed ahold of his device, unlocking it and tapping over to messages. 

**(2) New Messages from Han Jisung**

**_“Hi!!”_ **

**_“I got home fine! Did you?”_ **

Great, amazing, fantastic. His heart did a backflip at the replies. Jisung wasn't a dry texter and was just as enthusiastic over the phone as he was in person. Minho felt his shoulders do a small dance before he moved his thumbs swiftly across the keyboard, typing up his reply. 

_ “I’m glad to hear. I did too.”  _

Minho shook his head and bit at his bottom lip once more. His text was stiff and awkward sounding to him, he didn't want to leave a conversation to a dead end, especially with the cutest boy he’s ever laid eyes on. 

**_“Cool! That makes two of us then! Was it your first time at DCS? I don’t think I’ve seen your face before.”_ **

_ “Yeah it was actually, Chan brought me and some of the others for a celebration night. You're good at DJ-ing by the way. I had a fun time dancing.”  _

Everything was going great, slipping in a little compliment always made a conversation go smoothly. Jisung was quick at replying too, that had to mean that he was interested. Or flattered at the very least. 

**_“EEP- Thank you so much!!”_ **

**_“I only DJ on Fridays and Saturdays, in case you ever wanna stop by again! :]”_ **

**_“How’d you meet Chan, Lix, and Binnie by the way??”_ **

Minho felt his mouth curve into a sweet smile, was it possible for Jisung to be even cuter over the screen? 

_ “No problem!” _

_ “And I knew Felix first, we were in a dance class together. Then through him, I met Chan and Changbin.” _

It was a few years back when he first met Felix, he could only remember the day so clearly because of how great of a dancer the freckled boy was. They were both majoring in dance at the same college, however, they met in an off-campus dancing studio. 

**_“No way!! You dance too??”_ **

_ “Yeah! I’ve been since middle school. I work as a choreographer at a closeby dance studio.” _

Jisung was more than impressed, he hadn’t met a choreographer before. To his knowledge and an overactive imagination, it meant that the stranger he had met only hours ago was extremely talented and creative. 

**_“You're even cooler than I thought!”_ **

**_“I’ll make music, and you’ll dance for me. Deal?”_ **

**_“Wait- that sounds kinda wrong…”_ **

Minho snickered as the texts popped up onto his medium-bright screen. The blue-haired boy was cute, but as he was getting to know him more through text, he sure was a dork.

_ “No need to be a perv, we just met.”  _

**_“You’re the one that called me cute before you even knew my name…!!”_ **

“Shit.” Minho cursed at himself once more and slapped his forehead. 

Was this the wrath he deserved for telling drunk Changbin something so small? Jisung did have the right to text that though, he did tease him first. “Flirty, be flirty.” the brown-headed male mumbled to himself as his orange cat hopped onto the bed and sat over his legs, a good luck charm.

_ “Correction: Changbin said I called you cute.”  _

**_“Yeah yeah! Same thing!”_ **

**_“You still said I was cute before you knew the real DJ HAN B)”_ **

God, he was a dork. Minho laughed and kicked his legs down into the mattress, causing Soonie to run off of his lap. “Sorry,” he bowed to his pet, returning his attention to his phone. 

_ “You’re such a dork.” _

_ “But a cute one. I didn’t lie.”  _

It had been nearly ten minutes since Jisung replied to his message. Maybe he was too flirty? Maybe Jisung didn’t like compliments. Or maybe Jisung thought he was only trying to get into his pa- before Minho’s thoughts could carry on, his phone dinged. 

**_“You’re making me blush. Stop that.”_ **

He was only shy, a major relief to the dancer. 

Mustering all the courage up that he had left, Minho typed up his reply. He needed to ask Jisung to hang out before it was too late. He couldn’t have their conversation end just yet. 

_ “I can make you blush even more over a cup of coffee, when are you free?”  _

Text bubbles from Jisung’s side appeared instantly, then stopped, then appeared again.

**_“I have a project to work on, but I’m free this Tuesday. Is that okay? : <” _ **

_ “That’s fine with me. I can pick you up, I want to visit my favorite cafe with you.” _

**_“Favorite cafe?? You’re not kidnapping me and setting me up to be murdered are you?”_ **

**_“Kidding…”_ **

**_“My address is Apt xx-xxx xxxx xxx xxxx”_ **

Minho found himself snickering once more, adding Jisung’s address to his contact before replying to the younger. He lived not too far away, he’s probably passed his building a few times while on his way to work. 

_ “I’ll come to get you at noon then, my next victim.”  _

**_“I’ll prepare my best scream for you!!1!”_ **

**_“Can’t wait until then!”_ **

_ “We’ll talk later, it’s getting a bit late. Sleep well, dork.” _

**_“Sweet dreams! ;-0”_ **

Minho reached to his nightstand and plugged his phone in before turning his mini lamp off, darkness filling the room. He tucked himself in and stared up at his ceiling, a smile stuck to his lips as butterflies flew around in his stomach. It was a successful night, and for the first time in what’s been forever, he had a date that he felt excited about. 


	2. It's Beautiful

Tuesday morning rolled around a lot quicker than Minho had anticipated. He spent the previous two days eating the most healthy and working out the hardest, all so he could have the best complexion for his date. 

Minho woke up early and picked out his outfit for the day, settling on a boyfriend-type look. He set his slightly oversized navy blue shirt and black jeans on the bed before heading over to his bathroom to shower. 

With plenty of time to spare, he styled his hair to a perfect middle part with heart like bangs after moisturizing and getting dressed. He needed to look his best for Jisung, it was their first time being alone anyhow. And the first needed to be the best. 

**(1) New Message From Han Jisung**

**_“I’m ready a bit early. I’ll wait outside my building before you get here!”_ **

Minho smiled at the small message, sending over a quick reply that he’d be there in fifteen minutes. It felt nice to know that Jisung spent time getting ready as well. The dancer fed his cats and grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys. He proceeded to the front door and carefully slipped his simple white sneakers, hopping out of his apartment and locking the door behind him. 

Within ten minutes, Minho had pulled up to the front of Jisung’s apartment. It was a tall, beige-colored building with glass doors in front, plenty of trees and bushes around the front walkway. It was simple, yet colorful, a place that suited Jisung well. Before Minho could reach for his phone and call up the younger, a Blue-haired boy came running up to the passenger side of his vehicle. 

Jisung peeked into the tinted window and placed his small hands on the sides of his face in an attempt to see inside, his eyes wide once Minho unlocked the door. 

“Good afternoon stranger!” Jisung happily spoke, hopping into his seat and closing the door before buckling in. 

Minho chuckled at the musician and adjusted his rear-view mirror, pulling off from the pick-up area where he was briefly parked. “Do you normally run up to people’s cars like that? What if I was someone else?” 

The producer shrugged and held onto his mini backpack in his lap. “Not always! I’m lucky it was you though, that would’ve been kinda awkward if it wasn’t.” Jisung giggled out with a small snort, causing Minho to smile more than he was before. “Where are we going by the way?” 

“Ah, I never did reveal the location did I?” Minho rhetorically asked as he carefully made a left turn down another street, stopping momentarily at a stop sign before continuing down the busy city area. “It’s a cat cafe that I visit now and then! I hope you're not allergic.” 

Jisung clapped his small hands together at the reveal, his smile wide with excitement. “I’ve seen those on Instagram before! Will there be maid cat-people too?” 

Minho frowned slightly and pulled into a parking building, finding an appropriate spot on the first floor. “Maid cat-people…?” the brown-haired male queried as he pulled his keys from the ignition. “I think we’re thinking about two different places.” he chuckled out before unbuckling himself. 

The blue-haired musician parted his mouth with a small “oh”, following Minho to exit out of the car. He walked along the other’s side comfortably, “So there won’t be any servers with cat ears and maid outfits…?” Jisung asked once more, his lips in the form of a pout. 

“It’s just cats lounging around and coffee, no cat-maids, pervert.” Minho laughed and turned his head to look at the younger’s confused face. “Sorry to disappoint. I can always dress up as a cat for you if you want.” 

“Now you're just being weird!” Jisung huffed and felt his cheeks become flustered, his hands holding onto the straps of his bag as they entered the well-lit cafe. 

The doors meowed upon their entry, the scenery filled with lazy cats walking around nearly everywhere. A server came to the front and greeted them before leading the two to a small table with a cat tree nearby. The coffee shop was cutely designed with bright colors and light music, it was Minho’s favorite spot, but it felt even more special with being able to bring someone with him. 

Jisung looked around at the cats playing over in a scratching-post tree before grabbing his phone and taking a quick photo of them. “This is the cutest place ever! You said you visit here often Hyung? Do you like cats?” the boy questioned with enthusiasm, his hands going to reach for the cat-designed menu. 

Minho felt his heart pound at Jisung referring to him as his Hyung, not that he had a problem with it, it was adorable to him. It meant the younger was becoming more comfortable despite not knowing each other for that long. “Yeah, I have three kitties.” Minho pulled his phone from his pocket and showed the boy across from him his lock screen. “Soonie, Doongie, and Dori. I’ve had Soonie the longest and Doongie for a bit of time. Dori is the youngest if you can't tell.” he sheepishly explained. 

“I bet you're an amazing cat-dad to them Hyung!” Jisung encouraged the elder, his round cheeks even rounder through his smile. “I think I like Doongie, she looks chic.” he playfully added, Minho laughing along with him.

The two eventually ordered their drinks and talked plenty while enjoying their company. Jisung had settled on a latte-art drink with cat paws and yarn while Minho ordered a cat-shaped iced americano and a rainbow crepe cake for them to share. Once they had finished their joint meal along with playing with the cafe cats available, both Jisung and Minho opted on driving to a nearby park, since Jisung had pleaded to go for a small walk just to get some fresh air. 

Minho parked his car once more in an open lot close to the park, both of them hopping out of the car soon after. 

“I promise this is a nice place, there’s an ice cream stand and a good tteokbokki cart nearby!” the musician exclaimed with a hop in his step, leading them to a concrete path accompanied by nature scenery of lush trees. 

Minho kept his hands in his pockets as he walked alongside Jisung, breathing in the early fall breeze of the late afternoon. They spent about three hours in the cafe chatting away with each other, not that Minho minded. His past dates never went beyond an hour, to his choosing. But he enjoyed Jisung’s company. He was comforting.

“I thought you wanted to come here to walk off your fullness.” the elder chuckled, reaching to keep Jisung at his side as a cyclist came down the path. 

Jisung’s cheeks warmed up at the simple gesture of Minho pulling him close by his slim waist. It wasn't much, but nobody has ever held him in that manner before. “W-well we might get hungry after the walk so…” he stumbled over his words, his eyes timidly looking ahead and focusing on the trees around them. 

The eldest smiled to himself and kept the gentle pace along the path, his eyes glancing towards Jisung’s smaller frame now and then. He couldn’t help but want to capture more of his beauty. The details of how his large graphic t-shirt laid over his skinny jeans paired with his chunky boots oddly mesmerized him. 

They walked in comfortable silence until they had reached the end of the path which led them to the opposite side of the park. Jisung yawned and stretched his back out dramatically, popping a few of his bones. “Look Hyung, I’m like you now!” he giggled and reached to stretch his legs in a “dancer” style. 

Minho shook his head at the smaller and ruffled his blue hair. “That’s not how you do it. Like this!” he laughed and moved to stretch his legs to the side as if he was a ballerina, causing both of them to cackle together once more. 

As they were busy imitating overly-dramatic stretching poses, a light drop of water fell onto the bridge of Minho’s nose. He looked up at the then clouded sky and hissed at the sight of heavy clouds rolling over the setting sun, a few more droplets falling onto his cheek and then Jisung’s forehead. “Rain??” Jisung whined and patted his face down, a gasp falling from his pouted lips once it began to drizzle. Minho covered the crown of his head with his hands, cursing to himself. “I thought I checked the weather earlier. I didn’t see anything about rain.” the elder groaned, feeling the drizzle grow in strength. 

“Hurry hurry! Before we get too wet!” Jisung yelled through a laugh as he ran off from their spot, Minho quickly following after him. “Wait for me!!” 

Minho breathed harder while running after the smaller boy, trying to keep his focus to not slip across the soaked path. Eventually, he caught up with the musician and grabbed onto his small wrist, tugging him back to the vehicle. Minho helped him into the back seat after unlocking the car and shutting the doors after, sitting next to Jisung. They both puffed to catch air and looked at their laps; hair, clothes, and body completely saturated. 

A water droplet fell from a blue strand within Jisung’s hair, making noise once it hit the cream-colored seat. The eldest began to chuckle after a few moments of silence, catching Jisung’s attention while doing so.

“What’s so funny?” the younger asked with a playful gruff. 

Minho reached upwards and wiped the wetness from his face with his hands, smiling at the boy. “Isn't it funny how the first time we hang out together it ends up raining?” he questioned, his arm extending behind the musician to rest there. “I wasn’t expecting this to happen.”

“I guess....” Jisung laughed slightly, “But my Doc Martens are covered in mud and it's all your fault!” 

“You're the one that wanted to go for a walk! And now my car mats are wet and mudded! You're lucky I even let you sit in here!” Minho retorted with a giggle, pushing at the younger’s buttons.

Jisung gasped in feigned shock, “How dare you! Your shoes are mudded too! There would’ve been mud in here anyhow!” 

The dancer looked down at his once pearl-white sneakers and snorted at how messed they were. “Well you have a point...we should get home, it’s almost six.” 

The younger nodded and shifted in his seat, biting the inside of his cheek. “How are we going to get home? It's raining heavily, it would be safer to wait it out, no?” he suggested, slipping off his mud-covered boots. 

“I’m a safe driver, but I won’t risk it if you’re uncomfortable. We can wait.” Minho sighed and sat back in his seat, turning his head to look at Jisung. His eyes scanned over his wet head of blue hair and perfect scarlet cherry lips, his honey-colored skin almost glowing from the inside car light. Jisung felt his cheeks heat up once more under Minho’s gaze, averting his eyes out of nervousness. 

“Can I ask you something? While we're here?” the brown-haired male voiced after staring at Jisung for what seemed like minutes. 

Jisung felt a thumping in his chest at the sudden question, his throat nearly tightening in anxiousness to whatever Minho had to say to him. “What is it?” the younger replied with caution. 

“Have you ever dated anyone before?” 

The present blush grew even deeper in color on Jisung's cheeks, the younger collapsing into his shy self. "I've never really dated anyone before..." He confessed timidly, watching Minho tilt his head in interest.

"Really?"

"Really." 

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" The elder asked in a softer, almost deeper tone, the sounds of the harsh rain around them slowly drowning out.

A deep crimson spread across Jisung's cheeks within seconds of the question being asked, causing the boy to turn his head away. 

"Not- No...well almost but...no.” 

“Is that why you’ve been so shy?’ 

“A bit…” Jisung spoke down at his damp lap. “You were shyer when we first met,” he mumbled through his pout, Minho reaching over to playfully smack his shoulder. “I wasn't that shy! You try introducing yourself when everyone else but you know someone.” Minho defended himself, his hand coming to push his wet hair away from his face. 

Jisung’s eyes focused on the male beside him, entranced by his handsomeness. Before that time, he hadn’t noticed the physical details of his facial structure. He’d be a liar if he were to deny being interested in Minho. He was handsome and well-spoken, he also seemed to have a soft side for cute things like cats. Not to mention how well mannered he was. Of course, Jisung was bound to blush at his compliments and small gazes. 

“Have you dated someone before, Hyung?”

“I’ve been on a few dates here and there,” Minho paused in his words, his face turning a bit. “I had a serious relationship for almost a year, but I had to end things. I haven’t tried at anything since then.”

“Have you...kissed anyone before then?” 

Minho raised an eyebrow at the smaller next to him, “What kind of question is that? Obviously.” he grinned, pushing his hair back again. The younger pursed his lips together and frowned slightly. “Of course,” he muttered out, internally jumping at the sound of a strong wind blowing more rain against the car. 

“Do you want me to be your first?”

Jisung blinked his eyes in confusion, subconsciously doing a double-take at the question. He timidly made eye contact with Minho, feeling his airways thin as he held his breath unknowingly. “Do...Do you want to be my first?” he voiced nervously after a few seconds of a given thought. He was surprised at his own response, he for sure wanted to deny the offer, but he was curious.

Minho rolled his eyes and pulled Jisung to gently sit on his lap for proximity, looking up into the younger’s round eyes. “I asked first, didn’t I?” 

Despite having short-lived romances, the dancer knew his way around flirting and teasing. He was experienced with the human body and what felt comfortable vs. uncomfortable. He wouldn't do anything too much that would go past Jisung’s undeclared boundaries. He wanted to keep that moment in the rain patterned car special. 

Without a response, Jisung closed his eyes and puffed his cheeks up to pucker his lips. His hands resting on Minho’s shoulders with a soft grip, waiting to be kissed. 

The elder grinned with adoration. He found Jisung’s innocence even more adorable than his timid yet dorky behavior. Minho cupped the boy’s face and pulled their faces close together, the pattern of the rain softening around them. “Un-puff your cheeks, cutie.” 

Jisung opened his eyes with embarrassment and un-puffed his already round cheeks, his eyes averting Minho’s gentle gaze. “Like this?” he mumbled past his plump lips, shyly looking down at the elder who held his face in his hands. 

“Perfect,” Minho whispered before pulling the younger towards him. 

Finally closing the gap between their lips, the younger practically gasped into the kiss. Jisung instantly met with Minho’s soft and mellow movements, only causing him to return the same. The two males moved their labellum’s against each other slowly, lost in the indulgence of the flesh. Jisung naturally pressed his hands against Minho’s chest, sighing deeply into the small session of exchanged kisses. 

Minho guided the gentle pace of their shared lips moving against one another. His hands that were once holding the younger’s face had then moved down to hold his waist close to him. Jisung’s soft lips melted onto his like refined honey, it was almost as if he had finally found the right piece against him, and he didn’t want to leave. 

Jisung nearly whimpered amid their session, his lips much plumper than before. “Hyung,” he shakily breathed out, un-balling his fists from Minho’s cotton t-shirt. “I think the rain stopped.”

Minho opened his eyes and pulled back from the smaller face, peering up at his flushed expression and gently used lips. 

“Just in time, hm?” 

After cleaning their dirty shoes off outside the car with wet wipes from Minho’s glove compartment, the elder drove Jisung back to his apartment complex. The bright night lights and the slick sound of tires turning over wet asphalt filled the silence of the car. Once Minho had pulled up to the front of Jisung’s building, the boy carefully got out of the car and slung his bag over his shoulder. 

“I had a good time today Hyung...let’s do it again.” the younger sheepishly smiled, closing the passenger door before running off towards his home. 

Minho shook his head at the musician running off from him once more before he could even reply to him. Although he was confident Jisung knew the answer to his statement. 


	3. The Boy in My Memories

The two met every Sunday when Jisung was free from his music activities and where Minho wasn’t busy teaching a class or constructing a dance. The once comfortable silence that was between them transformed into endless conversations about almost everything. By the sixth outing, they had discussed a range of topics from aliens to whether or not a pinky was needed. To Minho’s discovery, Jisung had an odd fascination for what body parts were not needed. But it still kept him more than entertained. 

Nearly three months had passed since they had met on the eventful Saturday. Minho’s small annotations of finding Jisung cute had bloomed into full feelings for the younger. It was almost as if Jisung was his half-boyfriend from the way they interacted daily. 

Every night they’d text each other before going to bed, and throughout the day, Jisung would find something funny or cat-related to send to Minho. They’d facetime at least once a week, depending on if Jisung was too sleepy from his schoolwork or not. Either way, they talked plenty. Each Sunday they’d meet and go for a simple coffee date, or, as of the latest one: visit a grape-picking farm. Which was Jisung’s idea. As quoted by him, a youtube documentary on Kyoho Grapes was what inspired him. 

Minho finished scooping the last of the new cat litter into his pet’s litter box, his head turning at the sound of his phone ringing. He went and dumped the plastic bag of waste before grabbing his device after wiping his hands, instantly picking up the call from Jisung. 

“What’s up?”

_ “Hyung, did you see Chan’s message?” _

The elder quirked an eyebrow and plopped down onto his bed, Dori hopping up onto the mattress and joining him. “I haven’t checked my phone for almost an hour. I’ve been busy cleaning. Why?” 

Jisung got comfortable on his couch, his knees curled up to his chest as he sat sideways.  _ “He invited us and some other people to a party he’s hosting this Saturday. It’s from nine to around two in the morning. Can you make it?”  _

“Hm…” Minho pondered and played with his dangle styled earring briefly. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m free this weekend. What about you? Won’t you be busy with the club?” 

_ “Yeah, but I’ll have someone else cover for me.”  _

“I’ll see you there then. Don’t stay up too late, get some rest tonight.”

The younger huffed over the call. Minho always seemed to be telling him to rest.  _ “Yes, Hyung. Nighty-night.” _

“Sweet dreams.” Minho ended the call and scrolled through his notifications, responding to the invite sent hours ago. 

Saturday night snuck up on Minho after a tight schedule of a week. He rubbed his eyes clean from a long nap and went to get ready. To his luck, he managed to wake up a few hours before he was supposed to pick up Jisung and Changbin. Within the time left, Minho showered and styled himself to his usual party go-to. He tucked his sleek, black button-up shirt into his matching black jeans before slipping his heeled boots on. Grabbing his car keys and other belongings, Minho exited his apartment and made it down to his parked car. 

He drove the casual route to Jisung’s house and picked him up, the styled up musician taking the passenger seat with eagerness. Minho followed the GPS directions and soon picked up Changbin from his building, the grey-haired male hopping into the middle-back seat. 

“My favorite couple! Long time no see.” He greeted with a snort, Minho glaring through the rear-view mirror as he drove to the rented out home where the party was being held. Jisung giggled and made conversation with Changbin while Minho followed the directions from his phone, the two passenger’s giggles and mocking tones meshing in with the light music the radio played. 

After parking across the street from the large luxury styled home, the three set out and into the atmosphere of the party. The music was boisterous and deep in the bass, perfect for dancing or drinking too. Different pigments of light bounced off of the walls, different crowds of people were seen socializing or moving to the beat of the sound. 

Minho squinted as he entered the gathering, the blue-haired boy stuck to his side while Changbin had disappeared. 

“There are a lot more people here than Chan said there would be…” Jisung mumbled loud enough for the taller to hear, his hands nearly clinging around Minho’s exposed forearms. 

“That’s what happens with most house parties. I don’t think Chan even knows this many people.” The elder joked and kept walking through different groups of faces, looking around to know where the food and drinks were. 

Jisung huffed and tightened his grip on Minho. Large groups of people made him nervous. Despite being a performer himself, being in too tight of a closed space with multitudes of unknown persona always got on his nerves. The younger kept close, unknowingly, and knowingly. He knew Minho would protect him if he were to encounter any sort of danger while there.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Minho questioned Jisung once they had entered the crowded kitchen area. The musician pulled himself from his thoughts and nodded with puffed cheeks, trying his best to ignore the worries eating away at the back of his conscious. 

“Juice or water is fine.” 

Minho nodded and grabbed himself and Jisung two bottles of cooled water, handing one to the other male. Jisung took his bottle and instantly gulped nearly half of it down, earning a surprised look from the elder beside him. “Wanna go dance? You look a little tense,” the brown-haired male commented, reaching his hand out to pull at one of Jisung’s cheeks. “Or we can go chill outside if it’s too stuffy in here. Your choice.” 

Deciding on the latter, the two ended up in the backyard of the home. The cool air enveloped them, the music still being able to be heard from outside. Few groups of people resided outside, but it was much better to have a more open space. In Jisung’s opinion at least. Minho had found them a bench a bit far away from the spacious pool that was centered in the middle of the yard, giving them a bit of privacy. 

The elder was aware of how Jisung felt towards large groups of people, he knew how overwhelmed the boy could get after a deep conversation they had shared on one of their various outings. He was surprised that Jisung was the one to bring up the party invite rather than ignore it. Minho allowed the smaller to lean into his shoulder and breathe calmly against him, his free hand reaching behind Jisung to play with his colored hair. 

Both of them seemed to have a habit of sharing a cozy type of silence. When Jisung wasn’t busy attempting to tease Minho or speak on a nonsensical topic, he was quiet. His quietness had a range of meaning, but Minho had learned to pick up on what the younger was feeling. It was their special connection. 

“Hyung?” 

“Hm?” 

“If you want to go dance you can, you don’t have to stay here for me,” Jisung muttered against the fabric of Minho’s button-up. “I don’t want to stop you from having a good time.” 

Minho frowned and turned his head to lightly blow air at the younger’s bangs that laid over his forehead. “But I’m having a good time with you right now. You’re not bothering me.” he kindly assured, his hands never once leaving Jisung’s head of hair. 

The musician shrugged and kept his spot close to Minho, scooting slightly closer. “Are you sure?” Jisung pouted up at him, insecurity riddled in his voice. The younger had felt guilty for how well Minho seemed to look after him. 

“Of course I’m sure. I like…” Minho stilled in his words, feeling his heart practically beat out of his chest. 

While it was obvious to anyone and himself that Minho had a romantic fondness for the younger, they had never talked about their feelings nor the standing of their relationship once. He wasn't even sure if Jisung had felt the same way towards him. They talked daily and went on dates as if they were together, but not a word was ever mentioned to their label. 

The kiss that they shared on their first date was a distant memory that nearly didn't happen. That too was never talked about again either, though Jisung would hug and hold Minho’s hands on rare occasions. 

“I like times like this.” the elder falsely smiled. 

Jisung nodded in agreement and moved to stand up from their seated position, stretching out his back gently. “I think I’m ready to go back inside now. I’m also pretty sure we passed by a choco fountain on the way out. I want some!” the boy chirped before reaching to pull Minho up, the elder following his steps back inside. 

“Let’s go get you some chocolate then.” Minho chuckled, feeling his heartbeat return to its stable pace. As much as he was thankful for Jisung not questioning his jumble of words, he also wished the boy questioned him so they could talk about what they felt. 

Pushing their way back into the cacophonous house party, the two wandered around the kitchen for the food and rumored chocolate fountain. Within a minute of entering, Jisung had found his way to the dessert table, making a small plate of different sweets to dip into the pouring fountain. 

“Don’t get a cavity.” the dancer laughed as he picked a marshmallow off of the other’s plate, causing Jisung to whine at him for touching his treats. “I’m going to go look for Chan and check up on Changbin. I’ll be back in a bit.” Minho spoke and patted Jisung’s head before heading off into the party. He was sure the sweets would’ve kept him calm for the amount of time he’d be gone for his scavenger hunt. 

After checking a few empty rooms and walking past endless amounts of strangers, Minho had finally found Chan who was accompanied by Felix and Changbin. 

“There you are!” Chan excitedly greeted the brown-haired male, pulling him into a hug. “Is Jisung here? I haven’t seen him all night.” 

“He came here with Changbin and me, we were just busy partying I guess.” Minho excused, his hands finding their way to his pockets. 

Chan raised an eyebrow playfully at the dancer, “So you guys hit it off then?” 

“They’re fucking.” Changbin pointed with his drink filled hand, hissing once Felix flicked a piece of candy at him. 

Minho rolled his eyes with a sigh and leaned against the wall close by to the group, feeling the vibrations of the music. “We’re not fucking. And I don’t know how to answer that. Things aren't awkward but I don’t know what to call him.” he admitted with a defeated look. It hurt much more to say it out loud for the first time. 

Felix reached to pat Minho on the back gently in comfort, Changbin pouting slightly in sympathy. “Don’t give it too much thought. Jisung is shy, I think that’s all it is. You just have to talk to him.” the silver-haired male advised, Minho nodding at him. 

Changbin joined Felix with patting Minho’s back in comfort. “You’re nice and you're friends with people he knows. I’m sure he thinks well of you. Don’t make that face, I might end up crying.” he jokingly spoke, watching Minho scoff with a slight smile. “Besides, he laughed when I called you two a couple earlier. He doesn’t look grossed out by the idea!”

Chan clapped his hands together after setting down his empty can of soda. “I say you go talk to him about it now. What’s the harm? Tell him how you feel.” 

“Genius move! I agree! Go talk to him!” Changbin concurred with enthusiasm, clapping his hands together in applause to Chan’s idea. Felix crossed his arms and nodded with the other two in approval. “Majority rules Minho-Hyung, go confess!”

Minho groaned and ran his hand through his styled hair, he hated being pushed to do things. But the night was eventful and his closest friends praising him gave him faith. “You all better not be drunk and talking out of your ass. If I make a fool of myself, I’m never talking to any of you ever again.” 

“I’m too cute to be hated and I had one beer. Confession time!” Changbin quickly blurted out and pushed Minho out of the area to go look for Jisung, the other two following from a distance. 

The dancer whined as he was pushed by the smaller male through groups of people. “I feel like I’m going to puke,” Minho remarked, Changbin only blindly pushing him even stronger as if he was Kharon transporting a soul to hell. 

“That’s just the butterflies, don’t worry about it. Where is he by the way-”

“Chocolate fountain.” 

“Of course,” Changbin mumbled out and dragged Minho for the rest of the way until he had reached the kitchen area, shoving him past the threshold. “I’ll be over here. Now go!” 

Minho pursed his lips together and turned away from his friend, his hands reaching impossibly deeper into his pockets. He couldn’t turn back from the opportunity then, especially with three sets of eyes watching his every mood.

He scanned the area and spotted Jisung’s hard-to-miss head. Taking a deep breath, Minho walked forward and approached the younger, his stomach suddenly dropping. 

An unfamiliar face was accompanied by Jisung, he and the stranger in a position too comfortable. It was more than friendly, and it set a fire in the pit of Minho’s abdomen. The taller male had his hand resting by Jisung’s head where he was leaning against the wall, feeding him a chocolate-covered strawberry from the musician’s plate. 

Breathing in deeply, Minho approached the two. “Jisung,” he spoke stiffly, the blue-haired boy whipping his head towards him. 

“Hyung! I was waiting for you.” he smiled sheepishly with chocolate stained on the corner of his mouth, the stranger reaching his thumb to wipe the bit of it off. 

Minho boiled with rage, his forearms tensing uncontrollably as one of his eyebrows twitched. A habit that manifested when his emotions weren't able to be expressed. “Who’s this?” the stranger with medium length blonde hair slicked back into a neat style pointed at Minho. 

Before the brown-haired male could assert himself, Jisung spoke up. “That’s my friend, Minho!” 

His heart was stilled and shattered instantly. Jisung referenced him as a friend, to a person who was too comfortable with him. Rather than the erratic thumping that would occur whenever he got to see Jisung, pain-filled his chest. Jealousy and anger evaporating as waves of distress began to wash over him. 

The dancer turned away and left the scene without hesitation, his vision blurry with water that began to run from his eyes. He felt humiliated, envious, and heart-broken all in one moment. 

“Minho-!” Changbin called after the taller male, stopping once Jisung ran past him with a shove.

Minho wiped his eyes as he stormed out of the function, ignoring the repeated calls of his name from the blue-haired boy that followed him out. 

Jisung caught up with the older male and pulled at his wrist, panting between words. “Hyung!” he called once more, looking up at Minho as he was shoved off.

“Get off of me.” 

The smaller grabbed at Minho’s wrist once more, “Hyung! You're not-”

Trapped between surrealism and a cluster of heightened emotion, Minho cut the boy off and felt himself explode. “I said get off of me!” He breathed heavily, angrily looking down at Jisung in front of him, remnants of tears left in his deep umber eyes. 

“You’re not even fucking listening to me!” Jisung retorted, his smaller hands shaking by his side. “Hyunjin is only a friend-!”

“Everyone’s a fucking friend to you! Including me! Is that all you think of me? A friend? A fucking friend?” Minho almost choked on his words, feeling his voice crack towards the end of his sentence. “After everything?” 

Jisung looked up at the elder with his lips parted in a gasp, he never imagined seeing Minho cry. Nor imagined that he would be the cause of it. “No...Minho, no...it was a mistake-”

“I don’t want to hear it. I’m done.” Minho let out before grabbing his keys and walking back to his parked car, leaving Jisung on the sidewalk in shock.

The drive home from that night was torturous. As soon as Minho had entered his apartment, he burst into tears. For the first time in his life, he was genuinely heart-broken. It felt like he was only a toy or some source of attention for Jisung rather than someone that was supposed to be special. His innards had been picked at and dragged across cobblestone, the memories of what had happened replaying over and over in his mind. 

He withdrew from his bathroom shower, coming to collapse into his bed that couldn’t hold nor comfort the weight of his pain. Minho picked up his phone from beside him, looking at the stacked notifications with worn eyes. 

**(3) Missed Calls From Han Jisung**

**(1) Voicemail From Han Jisung**

**(1) Missed Call From Seo Changbin**

**(4) New Messages From Han Jisung**

**_“Hyung please answer.”_ **

**_“Can we please talk??”_ **

**_“Call me back, please.”_ **

**_“I’m sorry...I really am. Please answer me.”_ **

**(2) New Messages From Seo Changbin**

**_“What the fuck happened??”_ **

**_“Call me if you want to talk. Chan, Felix, and I are worried.”_ **

**(1) New Message From Bang Chan**

**_“You good??”_ **

Minho shut his phone off and chucked it across the room, spooking his cats that slept around his room. He laid his head flat into the bed and felt himself let out the rest of the tears that were left to shed, disappearing into the covers and giving in to exhaustion.


	4. After a Long Time

Close to two weeks had passed since the incident. Minho hadn’t spoken a word to anyone about what happened. Any questions given were met with “Forget about it” or “Nothing”. But his heart and mind were far from over the situation. He thought about Jisung every day, he even dreamed about him whenever he got the chance to sleep. He read Jisung’s messages, but he couldn’t bring himself to reply to them. He knew that he reacted poorly, but he still needed some sort of explanation. He didn't want to stay angry at the younger boy, he wanted him more than he wanted to curse him out. 

Minho spent his time alone focusing on choreographing and working out whenever he had time left before or after work. Pushing himself to exhaustion seemed to be the only thing that gave him comfort, even if his body was left sore.

_ “I’m going clubbing this weekend. Do you want to come with? I’m inviting Chan and Felix along as well. A friend of mine is coming too.” _

Minho kicked his feet up onto his coffee table and leaned back against the couch, a sigh leaving his lips. “I’m not interested.”

Changbin mumbled a slur of curses under his breath.  _ “You haven’t been out in ages. Just for this week, please?”  _

“Which club are we going to?” 

_ “DCS. I have a fried chicken coupon from last time.” _

“As tempting as that sounds, I’m not interested. Especially if Jisung is working there.” 

_ “He’s not working there this weekend, he’s busy studying.”  _

Minho knitted his eyebrows together and sat up properly, Doongie walking across his lap. “And how do you know that?”

_ “Close friends Instagram story you bitch. Now come out on Friday or I’ll cry.” _

“Fine.” Minho huffed and finally gave in to the younger male, hanging up once he began to hear unintelligible “thank yous” and kissing noises. Changbin’s exaggerated aegyo always got under his skin.

Friday even came without Minho giving much thought to the scheduled meet-up. As much as he wanted to stay cooped up inside, he appreciated his friend’s efforts for inviting him. A night out was good for him. 

Five beer glasses clinked together in cheers over the bumping music, giggles mixed with chattering of conversations. For the first time in weeks, Minho felt himself return to normal. He drank the foam off of the top of his drink, setting it down with an overemphasized “kyaa”. The atmosphere was lively and refreshing. Changbin had brought along a close friend of his, Seungmin. Minho had seen the puppy-like male a few times, but he was always a joy to have around. Changbin also seemed to be more giggly around him as well. 

“Hurry and order the chicken! I can’t drink on an empty stomach!” Felix whined at Changbin, the grey-haired male instantly bickering. “Coupon holder decides when to order!” 

Minho laughed into his half-drunk glass, shaking his head at the fight. “Order it already! I’d like to dance with some sugar in my blood,” he added into the argument, Changbin rolling his eyes and waving down a waiter.

All five men shared the basket of perfectly fried chicken mixed in with tteokbokki, fulfilling everyone’s hunger. Seungmin ate the last piece of the meat, everyone wiping their mouths clean from the nourishing meal.

Just before Changbin could boast about buying a well-made meal for everyone, Felix hopped up from his seat and pointed towards the floor of people moving around to music. “Let’s go dance!” 

Everyone nodded with excitement and left the round table to walk down to the floor as a group. Felix grabbed Chan by the hand and immediately began dancing with him, Seungmin following the youngest and grabbing Changbin in the same fashion. Minho chuckled as he watched the couples dance together, his smile fading into a blank expression once he realized he had nobody to move with. 

He shrugged and grooved along to the music on his own, enjoying the light night fever the music gave him. The lights of the wavering machines and graphics from the large projector moved over his flowing body. Returning to the place he had first met Jisung felt like a closing to a chapter, he felt at peace being able to dance and release the negative feelings he had been harboring. 

Seconds into his healing, a loud voice came over the mic, causing him to look towards the stage. 

“Let me see you jump!” 

It was Jisung, jumping excitedly and turning discs while hyping up the crowd, which always worked. 

Minho froze and stared up at the DJ over the sea of people, their eyes locking just as the next song started. 

The blue-haired boy stared down at Minho with wide eyes and parted lips, transfixed within that exact moment. Jisung pulled himself from his stuck position and handed his headphones and microphone to a fox eyed boy who was also on stage with him. 

“Junior DJ Yang is here!” the stranger randomly blurted into the microphone before Jisung ran off and disappeared from Minho’s sight.

Minho left the dancing couples and pushed his way out of the crowd, running down the hall next to the stairs that headed up to the stage where he had last seen Jisung. Sprinting past distracted security, Minho bustled down the foreign hallway that ended with large exit doors.

“Jisung!” Minho yelled as he pushed the doors open, catching the musician before he could run further. Jisung wasn't the type to run for long anyhow, he was an easy catch. “Han Jisung!” he panted out, running up to the awe-struck boy.

“Minho…” Jisung’s voice wavered, his bottom lip quivering as he looked up at the elder. He was stupefied in the presence of him. “You jerk...I thought I wasn't going to see you ever again…” the younger began to sniffle, tears rolling down his round cheeks. “I made a bad mistake and...and I,” Jisung weakly cried, his eyes averting Minho’s.

In the absence of words, Minho pulled the younger into his embrace, tightly hugging him. “I’m sorry too. I understand.” he sighed out, feeling his eyes well up. “I know I could’ve done better. I’m not mad at you…” 

The smaller wailed into Minho’s broad chest, holding onto his dress shirt and inhaling his cologne for the first time in what felt like an eternity. 

“You're-You’re not my friend...I like you a bunch. I like you so much Hyung, I like, like you…!” Jisung sobbed over his words, his head buried even deeper into Minho’s chest. 

Just like that, they had met again, Heaven opening up and granting restoration. What had happened weeks ago didn't matter, having Jisung back in his arms was the only thing important. He didn't need an explanation, he didn't need an extended apology. He only needed him, the blue-haired boy he had fallen in love with. 

“I like you too Jisung, I like you so much.” Minho breathed out, his hands holding the male closer to him. He kept on hand on the back of his head, the other around his waist to console his cries. “I mean it. I like you...so, so much,” he spoke, feeling himself re-align with the world.

Jisung pushed himself back from the hug and grabbed Minho by his face, crushing their lips into a messy kiss. Minho’s lips were in discomfort, the boy still had to practice his movements, but he still cherished the gesture. Minho held onto the younger’s hips and moved their lips together in unison, pulling back to breathe his first breath as a completed being.

“Will you be my boyfriend…?” the blue-haired boy shakily let out, a complete mess in front of Minho. “Please?” he added.

Minho began to laugh at the younger’s state, his hands coming to fix his hair and wipe the rest of his tears. Of all proposals he had ever received, he would have never expected the best one to come from a sobbing producer part-time DJ. 

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend,” he replied softly, Jisung almost knocking the air out of him once he jumped up into his arms and squeezed him tight. 

At last, Minho finally had what he was missing and yearned for. 

Having Jisung as a lover was beyond the simple words of “a treat”. Every day spent with him was a new memory. Before Minho knew it, his gallery that was once filled with photos of his adored cats was now filled with endless pictures and videos of Jisung. 

Jisung would stop by and bring lunch for Minho during his break hour at the choreography studio, and on other days, Minho would surprise the musician on campus with sweets to encourage him. With each passing day, Minho fell even more in love with the blue-haired boy that was once a cute stranger to him. Jisung was his to love, and it was amazing.


	5. You Always (Bonus)

Jisung rubbed his eyes lazily with the back of his hand, his vision blurry as he tried to open his eyes from a deep slumber. The room was dark except for a small night light illuminating the wooden living room floor. He reached for his phone and read the time, only a few hours had passed since he initially fell asleep. He yawned and carefully sat up, feeling the warmth of three cats curled up beside his leg. 

Falling asleep at Minho’s home was a normal occurrence. Jisung would come home from hours of writing and composing music, making him susceptible to accidentally passing out while watching a movie with his lover.

Jisung stood up from the couch and fixed the much-oversized hoodie that belonged to Minho that he had fallen asleep in. “Hyung,” the boy mumbled out as he walked towards the elder’s bedroom where he saw a bit of light escaping from the underneath of the door. 

The blue-haired boy turned the knob of the bedroom door, gently opening it but only being met with an empty room. He frowned and bit the inside of his cheek in confusion. Minho wouldn't leave to run an errand without waking him up or at least texting him. 

He entered the room fully and closed the door behind him silently, plugging his cell phone into a charger cable on Minho’s organized desk. Amid charging his device, he suddenly stopped in his tracks at the sound of heavy breathing and the scent of Minho’s body wash.

Jisung tilted his head and padded across the bedroom floor and towards the master bathroom that was a part of the generously sized room, the noises of semi-labored breathing growing louder. 

“Hy…” Jisung parted his lips to speak as he looked through the crack of the partially left open door, his cheeks heating up, and heart beating.

He laid his then widened eyes on Minho sitting at the edge of the tub, his head tilted back while heavy breaths escaped his parted lips, his hand stroking his length in circular motions. 

Jisung swallowed dryly as he watched the elder touch himself and release groans of pleasure. He was more turned on than shocked. It was the first time he had seen Minho fully exposed. The boy already found him attractive, but seeing his perfectly sculpted body heightened Jisung’s arousal to new levels. 

“Jisung…” Minho moaned past his agape mouth, the slick sounds of his hand movements over his dripping member filling Jisung’s ears. 

The musician reached down to adjust his suddenly tight cotton shorts, his legs promptly giving out without warning. 

Jisung fell forward into the door and down onto the tile of the bathroom floor, Minho jumping up from his position on the edge of the bathtub. 

“H-Hyung!” the clumsy boy stumbled over his words, looking up at Minho from the ground with messed hair and flushed cheeks, his pierced ears nearly matching the color of his face. 

Minho wrapped the mini towel that was over his shoulder around his waist, covering himself from Jisung. “You scared the shit out of me.” the elder spoke, a faint blush apparent on his cheeks. “How long were you watching me for, hm?” he asked in a cocky manner. 

Jisung was more than intimidated, so intimidated that his legs couldn’t move from his place on the tiled floor in front of Minho. Despite being caught, the older male still found a way to maintain his confidence. The same confidence that Jisung was attracted to. 

“I-I...I wasn't,” he stuttered, unable to form proper words. 

Minho’s appearance left the musician astonished and weak. His slicked-back hair that complimented his exposed forehead paired with his dancer’s physique was enough to leave Jisung a flustered mess. 

“You weren't? How are you so red then?” Minho smirked at the smaller, bending down to force Jisung’s face to look up at him with his thumb. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, sweetheart.”

Jisung hated yet loved that pet name, “sweetheart”. 

It always left him fragile and Minho would use it to tease the boy plenty. Although they had been together for almost five months, they still had yet to have sex. It wasn't that Jisung didn't want to, but more of: he didn't know how to. The most he had done with his boyfriend was make out excessively in cuddled positions where he could feel Minho underneath him, which caused him to shy away despite being frustrated. 

Minho raised a sharp brow at the stiff boy, holding his face in his hand. “All you have to say is please if you want something,” he softly spoke, his thumb smoothing across Jisung’s plump bottom lip. 

“Please...p-please.” Jisung timidly whimpered out, his innocent eyes watching Minho smirk down at him. 

“Strip and go lay on the bed.” 

The younger nodded his head quickly and wobbly stood up from the floor, leaving the bathroom and crossing into the bedroom. 

Jisung pulled his mini cotton shorts down to his ankles, his shaking hands pushing down his boxers and revealing his hardened member. He held in a whine from the cool air hitting his then bare cock, quickly slipping his socks off and hopping onto the bed with his (well, Minho’s) hoodie still on.

Minho pulled his pair of loose grey sweatpants on, drying his hair in a rushed manner before following Jisung back to his room. The male turned the lights off behind him and walked towards the bed where Jisung had laid himself, chuckling softly at the younger’s crisscrossed position.

“Your sweater is still on, baby,” he commented and approached Jisung, suddenly grabbing the boy. Minho held his slender thighs to pull him close to the edge of the bed, forcing the blue-haired boy to lay on his back in front of him as he stood. 

The elder held Jisung’s legs open with a soft groan, his lust-filled eyes taking in the younger’s dripping hard on that was against his stomach. “Look at you, dripping a mess and we haven’t even started…” Minho trailed, leaning down to kiss the inner parts of Jisung’s tanned thighs. 

“Hyung!” Jisung whined out just as his sensitive skin was met with Minho’s soft lips, his hips rising out of instinct. “D-Don’t!” the younger quivered, his forearm covering his eyes out of shyness. He couldn’t help but want to hide from Minho’s burning gaze. 

“Don’t what?” Minho mumbled against his thighs, leaning in closer to lick a clean stripe from base to tip over the younger’s cock. 

Jisung nearly shrieked, Minho’s wet and burning tongue running over his heat only added to his twitching arousal. To both of their discoveries, Jisung was extremely sensitive.

The boy whimpered and pressed his thighs on the sides of Minho’s head. “Don’t touch th- Hyung!!” Jisung moaned and arched his back off of the thick comforter, feeling his boyfriend take his entire length into his smoldering mouth.

Minho bobbed his head up and down, his veiny hands coming to keep Jisung spread. “Hm?” the elder teased between sucks, the vibrations of his voice sending the boy to be even more aroused. “Don’t do what? You have to speak up if you want me to understand you.” the elder said as he pulled off of Jisung’s throbbing length, his larger hand taking it in his grip before beginning to stroke and jerk the younger off. 

Jisung panted and reached to grab at Minho’s wrist only to be pushed back down into the bed. “I-I’m gonna cum!! I’m g-gonna cum!!” the boy cried out weakly, his legs shaking from the little Minho had done. 

“Already?” Minho spoke with feigned sympathy, slipping his thumb over Jisung’s pre-cum covered slit each time his hand came up. The dancer took his free hand and slipped two fingers into his mouth, covering them with saliva before reaching down to Jisung’s heat, prodding at the muscles. 

The blue-haired boy’s eyes closed tightly with a gasp entangled with a moan as he felt Minho’s thick fingers enter and stretch him while he was being played with. 

“Hyung!!” Jisung nearly sobbed with overwhelming pleasure, his walls tight around the elder’s fingers and cock dripping endlessly with arousal. 

He was close to releasing, but he didn't want to cum without Minho being inside of him just yet. 

“N-not yet! Not yet!” Jisung squeaked as Minho’s fingers worked him open, his red length twitching with each pump given to him. “W-wanna cum with Hyung~! Not y-yet!!” he cried, a gasp of relief leaving his lips once Minho let go of his aching cock.

Minho felt his length twitch inside his loose sweatpants at Jisung’s words and sounds. The younger was more than a sight under him, and he wasn't close to done. It took all the strength in him to not pounce the boy in front of him and ravage him completely. 

“You're so good for using your words,” Minho praised, his fingers continuing to thrust into the smaller’s tight heat just to stretch him open. “You’ll get to cum with Hyung. Hang on for a bit more. You still need to be loosened up. Okay?” 

Jisung nodded with his hands still covering his much red face, moaning endlessly at how deep his lover’s digits reached inside of him. He had always fantasized about Minho’s long fingers. A lot like his own, they were smooth, but Minho’s seemed to be more calloused than his. He had assumed it was from dancing or working out. Either way, the elder’s touch was enough to keep his head spinning and heart pounding. 

Jisung’s eyes opened with a whine just as Minho pulled his fingers out of his tight heat, hearing a pop of a bottle and some rummaging from the nightstand. “Hyung…” the younger whimpered at him from lack of touch, his legs pressing together.

“So needy,” Minho commented as he pushed his hair back and out of his face. The male bit the edge of the condom packaging, tearing the top of it open halfway. 

“Wait Hyung!” the smaller boy interrupted, moving his sweater from his face to look up into Minho’s eyes. “Can...can you go bare…? I want to feel you...please…?” Jisung shyly asked, his pupils wavering. 

Minho chuckled and leaned down to kiss the boy’s soft lips, pulling back before Jisung could move his lips for more. “You're so adorable, it drives me insane.” he darkly spoke, tossing the half-opened condom away from them. The elder pulled his bottoms off and squirted a generous amount of the strawberry-scented lube over his erection. He reached forward and applied a bit of the lubricant to his lover’s hole, chuckling at the whining response. 

“Ready?” the dancer asked softly, one hand positioning his cock at Jisung’s wet entrance while the other held his legs open. 

Jisung could hear his pulse in his ears, his body nearly steaming from how hot he felt under Minho. He nodded silently at the elder for consent, their eyes meeting.

With a low groan, Minho gently pushed into Jisung’s tightness, his hands positioning themselves on the younger’s thighs as he fully slid inside. 

The blue-haired boy tossed his head back into the sheets with a gasp, feeling every inch of his partner’s thick length push into him. Minho was an average size, but he was wide in circumference. The stretch was simultaneously painful and pleasurable. The most Jisung had ever had was two of his rather short fingers. 

“H-hurts…” Jisung whimpered out. 

“It’ll feel better soon baby, I promise.” Minho comforted, massaging Jisung’s thighs softly.

After staying still for a few more minutes, Jisung had finally given the elder permission to move. Minho leaned down to get a better view of the younger’s face and held the boy’s legs spread as he kept his ass at the edge of the mattress, slowly beginning to thrust in at a steady pace. 

He stretched the younger with each roll of his hips, earning whimpers from Jisung. As time went on Minho’s thrusts became rougher in movement, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room along with Jisung’s cries and moans. 

The younger felt the man from base to tip, filling him more than ever before. Minho was skilled with his hips and it drove Jisung to be needier. “F-fuck Hyung!! Hyung!” Jisung sobbed out in pleasure at the foreign feeling, clawing at the bedsheets with his blunt nails. 

Minho smiled down mischievously at the younger’s reaction to his movements. “Look at you crying on my cock, do I feel that good, baby? He groaned out, the sensation of the boy’s tight walls around his cock pleasuring him. Jisung’s aroused state was a major turn-on for the older male, seeing the musician’s messed hair and red face only made him want to fuck into him even harder. 

“Answer me Jisung,” Minho prodded at the boy and hiked a singular leg over his shoulder, pounding into his walls harder. “Does Hyung feel good?” he teasingly asked, his free hand taking Jisung’s smaller hands that were covering his face and pinning them above his head. 

Jisung tossed his head to the side and cried even louder at the change of positions, feeling the head of Minho’s girth hitting against his prostate. He struggled in the attempt to cover his face again, the embarrassment of Minho seeing his face while getting fucked burning his lower abdomen euphorically. 

“H-Hyung feels so good! S-So good! Please don’t stop!!” the younger obediently replied between moans, his noises suddenly being silenced as Minho crashed his lips against his. 

“Don’t stop?” The elder licked into Jisung’s mouth, their tongues against one another as they sloppily kissed and exchanged heated breaths. 

Minho moved to push the younger fully onto the bed, crawling up to kneel in between his legs, pounding into him with better leverage, his large hands now holding onto Jisung’s hips. “You feel so fucking good,” he cursed out into the heated kiss, pulling back to sit up as he pounded into the smaller’s ass, watching him cry. “Taking Hyung’s cock so well.”

Jisung squeaked and grabbed at Minho’s wrists with a cry, his spread legs shaking. He felt his ass slap against Minho’s v-line, endless moans spilling from his abused lips. “I’m gonna cum!! I’m gonna cum!!” he sobbed out, beads of sweat dripping down the sides of his face. 

The view of Minho holding his legs open while sloppily pounding into him was enough to make him cum untouched. His lover’s sweat covered toned abdomen and disheveled dark brown hair was more than attractive. Even the way in which Minho moved his dancer’s hips only added to his sexiness.

“Fuck, Jisung.” Minho moaned at the sudden tightness around him, angling his hips as his rhythm began to falter. He could only last so long in Jisung’s wet heat, the younger’s cries not helping much either. 

He grabbed ahold of Jisung’s leaking cock and began to messily stroke it in unison with his deep thrusts, watching the boy come undone underneath him. 

“C-Cumming! Cumming!!” Jisung shrieked seconds before ropes of messy white cum released from his pink and red member, cumming into his elder’s hand. Strings of his mess landed onto his exposed stomach and a small bit of his hoodie, his toes curled and lips parted as he cried. 

Minho suddenly came at the sight of his boyfriend orgasming into his hand, quickly pulling out to prevent cumming inside the younger. “Fuck!” the older male moaned out, his cock pulsating as he spilled his seed onto Jisung’s lower abdomen, panting heavily.

Jisung whined at the mess covering his stomach and lower body, looking up at Minho with his hair partially sticking up and tear-stained cheeks. “Sticky…”

“Sorry, love.” Minho chuckled and pulled back to reach for a few tissues, cleaning Jisung from the mess of liquid as best as he could. 

The elder grabbed his hoodie off of the younger’s slender body and got up to place it in the hamper, coming back to bed to pull Jisung into a cuddle after turning the lights off. “You did so well,” he complimented as he snuggled up to Jisung, kissing the side of his head. “So well.”

Jisung held onto Minho once he came back to bed and into his embrace, tangling their legs together comfortably. “Can we get a first-time cheesecake tomorrow?” the boy jokingly asked, lazily giggling along with his lover. 

“Of course we can.” Minho complied, his hands pulling Jisung closer to him in the cuddle. “Anything for you.” 

“I love you, Hyung.” Jisung shyly smiled against Minho’s chest, his eyes fluttering closed from exhaustion. Despite being incredibly fatigued from their session, he felt as if he was drifting over the sea on a bed of everything soft the world had to offer. 

Minho’s hand came to play with the back of Jisung’s soft blue hair, lulling him to sleep. “I love you too, so so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
